


A Green and Orange Wedding

by Ketuwong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketuwong/pseuds/Ketuwong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of DirkJake one shots ranging from cute and fluffy to sadstuck. Sorry, I can't write smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

> I will be putting tags for any one shots that involve trigger warnings here at the beginning of the chapter and a brief idea of what the story will be about in the chapter summary.

Hello my name is Sean and I like DirkJake. This will be a bunch of DirkJake one shots that either come to mind or are based on requests if I receive any. I can't promise I will do any and all requests but if I do write your request I will notify you of course when I begin to do so and when it will be done. Requests are not very limited and I will write a wide variety from fluff to sadstuck because I can't write smut I will be updating with a story soon. ~ Sean


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post game, fluff; Jake's having some trouble sleeping. Dirk comes to help him out. This one is a long one. You've been warned.

Jake's hand shook as he held his phone up to his ear, listening to it dial, not really expecting Dirk to pick up. It was about three in the morning after all. He was curled up on his bed, a dim lamp being the only light in his dark room. To be perfectly honest- he was half hoping that Dirk wouldn't answer. He was a complete mess right now, tears threatening to spill down the already present tracks. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes- not that he could see much anyways, his glasses next to the lamp.

Dirk, being the night owl he was, was still up at this hour. However he definitely hadn't been expecting a call, much less from the number he immediately recognized as Jake's. Worried, he was quick to answer. "Jake? Holy shit dude do you realize what time it is?" Jake stayed silent for a moment, shocked by how quickly Dirk answered. "I-I...I'm sorry- I didn't w-wake you did I?" Oh god he was stuttering- He silently promised himself he'd hang up if he started to cry. Dirk frowned when Jake finally spoke up. He had thought something was wrong but now, listening to him, he knew. "...Jake what's wrong?" "Nothing- I just...a-are you okay?" Jake answered quickly, his voice quiet and shaky. There was a stretch of silence followed by a soft sigh from Dirk as he realized what had happened. "Jake...did you have a nightmare?"

After the game had ended nearly everyone had trouble getting back into any sort of proper sleep cycle but some were more effected than others. Everyone had the occasional nightmare but some, Jake included, got them frequently.

There was more silence and then a barely audible hiccup from Jake's end. He had started to cry again. "I'm coming over." "W-wait! Dirk- You don't- d-don't have to-" Before Jake could even finish his sentence Dirk had hung up. He cursed softly and buried his face in his hands, trying desperately to compose himself before Dirk arrived.

Dirk had thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before grabbing his keys and heading out the door to make the short drive to Jake's. About fifteen minutes later he was knocking on Jake's door. It took Jake a couple minutes but he was soon unlocking and opening the door. He hadn't bothered with throwing anything on over his boxers and his messy hair, tear stained face combo reflected how he was currently feeling. Dirk wordlessly walked in, pulling Jake into a hug- he was shaking. Jake broke down, burying his face in his shoulder, practically clinging to Dirk who gently rubbed his back and murmured soft words. "You're okay Jake...I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." 

Yet, there was the problem. Jake's nightmare hadn't been about his own peril, had it been he would've done his best to deal with it on his own. No, this nightmare had thrown him in a panic, frantic to make sure the one who had been hurt in his nightmare was alright in reality. This was why he had called Dirk. To assure himself that his nightmare had been much crueler than reality.

Jake shook his head but he couldn't find his voice or the words to express what was wrong so he just held tightly to Dirk, as if at any moment he would be taken away, or he would leave. It took a good five...ten? Minutes for Jake to calm down. Once he was all cried out and there was only quiet hiccups Dirk scooped the smaller boy up into his arms and got out of the doorway so he could finally close the door. Normally Jake would've given a noise of surprise or protest but instead he just buried his face in the crook of Dirk's neck. He carried Jake into the living room, setting him down on the couch. Jake curled up with his knees to his chest, keeping his head down. 

Dirk took this as a sign that Jake wasn't ready to talk and instead went about making him more comfortable. He pulled off his hoodie, he was too warm with it anyways, and slipped it on Jake. The hoodie easily fell over his curled up form and Jake looked up at Dirk. He just gave a small smile before heading to the kitchen. Once there he got out a mug and some tea, putting water on the stove to boil. After getting that set up he came back into the living room and turned on the tv, playing the movie that had already been in the player- that being Jurassic World, though he kept it at a low volume.

Jake watched Dirk leave back to the kitchen again, sighing and smiling a bit. None of this was anything new for the two of them. This wasn't the first time Dirk had helped calm Jake down after a nightmare and Jake had made the late night/early morning trips to Dirk's to make sure he was getting sleep. Dirk had a bad habit of not sleeping until he collapsed of sleep deprivation, claiming that he was too busy or not tired. 

When everyone first arrived into the new world they were all staying in one large house together. While it was a big house there wasn't enough rooms for everyone so many people ended up sharing rooms, this included Dirk and Jake. Admittedly it was awkward at first, they took turns sleeping on the floor, but once they relaxed things got better. They ended up sharing the bed, in a completely nonsexual way of course but...it couldn't classify as completely platonic either. There was no sort of you stay on that side I'll stay on this side. Instead, more often then not, Dirk would pull Jake close, or Jake would squirm closer until he could rest his head on Dirk's chest. Dirk would place a kiss to Jake's forehead, Jake returning with one to his cheek. In the beginning Jake passed all of it off, the chaste kisses, the hugging, and the hand holding as being platonic comfort. Yet, after some time he could help but think, maybe even hope, that there was more to it. Did...did he love Dirk? 

While Jake was still on the fence about his feelings Dirk knew. He knew he still loved Jake but he never said anything. He wouldn't make the same mistakes as last time. Dirk had been the one to say he'd sleep on the floor, Jake insisted they take turns. After two weeks of this Jake had been the one to request that they share the bed; Dirk agreed with a promise to stay on his own side. A few nights later a nightmare had Jake curling up against Dirk and him rubbing his back. Every night from then on Dirk would open his arms in an offer that Jake would accept, crawling into them. Despite all of this he never asked Jake about it. When Jake placed a sleepy kiss to his cheek he just smiled and pressed one to his forehead, pulling him closer. When Jake reached for his hand Dirk laced their fingers together. Dirk thought surely that Jake couldn't believe this was all platonic. He knew many of the others thought they were back together but he would deny it when asked. Jake wouldn't add on to Dirk's answer. But for him...Dirk would keep his mouth shut. He'd always be there for Jake because he knew Jake would be there for him.

Pulling himself from his thoughts Dirk turned off the stove, the water being at a near boil. After placing the teabag into the mug he poured in the water and left it to seep and cool. While he waited for this he went into Jake's room, grabbing his glasses for him, some blankets, and some pillows. He took all of this out to Jake who seemed to snap out of his own thoughts as Dirk entered the room, handing him his glasses, he smiled, putting them on. Dirk's shades weren't present, as he bothered with them less and less these days. Jake liked Dirk's eyes. He liked seeing Dirk without his shades. This way he could see all the light freckles that dusted the pale skin of his cheeks and nose. He could see the way his cheeks would gain a light pink hue whenever he rested his head on his shoulder. Or the way his eyes seemed to light up when he smiled. Jake pulled himself from his thoughts to see those beautiful amber eyes light up but Dirk had already left the room again. There was a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow next to him. 

It was times like this when Jake wondered why he had ever decided to leave his and Dirk's room in favor of being alone. It was a good few months before the people of can town told them that there were now plenty of houses for everyone to live individually. The houses were small, made for only one or two people. Most everyone was hesitant at first. It was nice with everyone so close. Yet, the houses were all within walking distance. Not to mention, it would be a fresh start for everyone. So, save for a few people, everyone went their separate ways, though everyone agreed this wouldn't change anything between them. This had been the only time Dirk asked Jake about the two of them and Jake regretted his answer. He appeared so nonchalant while asking if he wanted to live together, almost as if uncaring of the answer. At the time Jake had only smiled and promised Dirk that he'd still see him everyday. Dirk had nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

Jake was once again pulled away from his thoughts as Dirk walked in with a mug which he handed to Jake. Jake immediately recognized the drink as tea and gave a content hum, taking a sip. Dirk sat next to Jake and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Jake rested his head on Dirk's shoulder and smiled as he saw the light pink creep into Dirk's cheeks even in the dimly lit room. He shifted to take another sip of his tea, his attention finally turning to the movie. It was a good twenty or so minutes in already.

Dirk waited for Jake to finish his tea before speaking up, though he kept his voice soft. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jake tensed and Dirk was quick to speak again in the same soft voice. "Hey, you know you don't have to say anything. You don't even have to answer." That was Dirk. Never demanding, only asking. "No...I want to talk about it." Dirk nodded, kissing his head. "Stop when you need to." Jake took a deep breath. "I-it was about us..." Dirk froze. Jake rarely wanted to talk about what actually happened in the nightmares but he had no idea he had been involved. Unknown to Dirk many of Jake's nightmares involved him and his other friends. "We were in the game and...a-and we were fighting b-but it wasn't any sort of monster we had ever seen before- i-it was like...l-like a big looming shadow-" As Jake spoke his words got quicker and he teared up. "W-we tried b-b-but nothing stopped it!! It s-snuck up behind y-you and...Oh no there was so much blood-" Dirk pulled Jake into a tight hug as tears began to spill down his cheeks. "Hey- Jake, listen to me. I'm okay. I promise you that I'm not going to be dying any time soon. The game is over. Everyone is safe now." Jake nodded taking deep shaky breaths. "I-I know I just..." Jake paused, thinking about what he had been about to say. He hadn't given it deep thought, he was just going to say it. Did he sincerely mean it? Perhaps he had been over thinking this for some time. He knew what he felt for Dirk was love but he didn't know how to explain it. 

"...You..?" Dirk didn't want to press but his heart had almost stopped with Jake's words and joined his hesitation, though with anticipation. He knew it was foolish to get his hopes up but....Jake pulled back from Dirk, smiling as he reached up to brush away his tears. He took a deep breath and looked at Dirk, green meeting orange. "I love you." Jake watched as Dirk's eyes widened and lit up, a light blush joining his freckles. A smile tugged at his lips and he beamed at Jake. "I've been wanting to hear that for so long." Before Jake could say anything else Dirk leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was soft, gentle, and sweet yet passionate. Jake didn't even seem surprised as he leaned closer to meet Dirk, eyes slipping shut as he kissed back. The two refused to pull away from each other until they needed to breath, both panting as they drew back. "I love you too Jake. So fucking much.' Jake smiled and let Dirk brush away more tears and pull him into his lap. 

After plenty of tears, more kisses and promises the two were laying down together on the couch, Jake laying against Dirk's chest and Dirk holding him close, a blanket draped over them. Jake, having finally completely calmed down from everything was near sleep again but he was trying to fight it. Dirk was running his fingers through Jake's hair, knowing he was tired and wanting to keep him calm. "You can fall asleep again Jake, I'm right here..." Jake shifted closer, wanting to eliminate the nonexistent gap between him and Dirk. "...Stay with me?" Dirk wrapped his free arm around Jake's waist. "Of course...I'll keep the nightmares away." Jake nodded a bit, his eyes already shut. With Dirk's promises to stay and Jake's I love yous the two were soon drifting off together into a peaceful sleep.


	3. His Name is Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sburb AU, fluff; Who needs a wingman when you've got a dog. Bonus cute little primary school Dave and John.

Dirk pushed his shades to the top of his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes slipped shut, a hand on his hip. "Dave...what the fu- french toast..?" Despite being pissed off Dirk still caught himself before he swore in front of the five year old who had his small arms wrapped around a large dog, both covered in mud as they stood in the kitchen. The dog panted happily and Dave beamed at him. "Puppy!" Dirk sighed heavily, looking down at them. Great. Now he had a kid brother and a dog to look after. 

After trying to get Dave into the bath for a good hour Dirk gave up with a groan and allowed him to aid him in attempting to wash the dog. Since there was no way the dog would fit into a tub in their small house, Dirk tried to lead it outside, opening the back door and beckoning. "Come on...doggy. Let's go, outside." The dog stayed put. "His name is Blue!" Dirk looked over at Dave who walked outside, the dog, Blue, quickly following the little Strider. Dirk stared in disbelief for a moment before sighing, following the two outside.

Surprisingly enough the giant dog was easier to give a bath than it was to get Dave into the bath. "Blue, huh?" Dirk smirked over at Dave who's cheeks went pink, and not from being in sun too long. Blue was panting happily, laying in the sun after receiving his bath. "What made you pick that name?" "John likes blue." "Uh huh..." Grinning, Dirk ruffled Dave's hair, the little one huffing. Dirk knew all about this John, Dave never seemed to shut up about the kid. It was cute, really.

After getting Dave into the bath and then into bed, which Blue had claimed the end of, stretching out across it, Dirk did his best to explain to Dave their next course of action. It was hard to explain to a five year old that he may not be able to keep the stray that followed him home. Yet Dave seemed to take it well, offering to help make the found posters. Dirk told him he could make some posters when he woke up, leaving Dave to drift off while Dirk printed out some posters to hang up in the park. 

The next morning, after getting Dave ready for school and making sure he got onto the bus, Dirk headed out, getting a momentary leash for Blue. While Dave was at school Dirk took Blue for a walk through the park, hanging up found posters as he went. He figured it made sense to bring the dog with, plus he wasn't gonna leave the poor guy in the house all day. 

"Excuse me, may I pet your dog?" Dirk looked back from pinning a poster to a tree upon hearing someone speak, a soft accent present in their speech. The owner of the voice was smiling up at Dirk, the dark haired stranger being considerably shorter than him and oh fuck he was cute. Dirk, being the smooth Strider that he is dropped the poster he had been about to put up but turned, leaning against the tree. "Oh. Uh, go for it." His pale, freckled cheeks were dusted with pink which his shades hid for the most part. The tan male beamed at Dirk before kneeling to pet Blue. "So what's this guy's name?" Blue was panting happily, nuzzling against Jake's hand when he stopped petting him and looked up at Dirk. "Oh, uh his name is Blue." "Blue? Like the color?" "Yeah, my little bro named him that because he has a crush on this kid that likes the color blue." Jake chuckled. "Cute." "Yeah, you are." Jake looked at Dirk, the surprise evident on his face along with a blush. "Fuck-! I mean, well no, you are cute but I didn't mean to...shit..." Dirk went wide eyed, though his shades hid this, and he stumbled over his words, trying to make himself less less awkward. Jake's shocked expression turned into a smirk as he noticed the dark blush under the blonde's shades. "I know your dogs name but...could I get yours?" "It's Dirk...and you?" "Jake. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dirk." He held out his hand to Dirk, who then decided to do something incredibly cheesy. He took Jake's hand and kissed it, smirking at the others surprise and blush. "The pleasure is all mine." Jake laughed a bit. "Goodness. Aren't you quite the charmer." "I do try." Smiling he let go of Jake's hand. 

Blue barked up at the two, nudging at Jake's hand. With a small laugh Jake scratched behind the dogs ears. "It's been nice meeting you but I do believe I should be headed home now." Dirk nodded a bit but pulled out his phone from his back pocket. "Wait, before you go...could I possibly get a number." Smiling Jake nodded, taking Dirk's phone and putting his number into his contacts. "We will see each other again soon, yes?" "Definitely." Dirk grinned, returning Jake's small wave with one of his own as the green eyed boy left. Dirk decided that maybe no one claiming Blue wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	4. Rough Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool au, fluff; Dirk likes to draw during class, Jake just happens to be what he likes to draw.

"And can anyone tell me, how do we write? Or, in Mr. Strider's case, draw?" Dirk's ears went red with embarrassment as he looked up from his sketchbook. The chemistry professor was smiling at him and the majority of the class had turned to look at him. It wasn't that he didn't pay attention, if that was the case he likely would've been told to put it away. In fact, Dirk had one of the highest grades in this class. Doodling helped him concentrate.

Someone towards the back of the class spoke up after a moment of silence. "Vwith a pencil." There were a few quiet snickers from those around the one who answered. "Very good Mr. Ampora, though how about raising your hand next time." Cronus's smirk faded as his sarcasm was taken as the right answer. Dirk gave an amused smirk, glancing back at him. "Now, what are pencils made out of? And don't say wood." Jane's hand rose and a nod from the professor had her giving the answer. "Graphite." "Which is composed of?" He pointed to Roxy. "Carbon." "Excellent! But...how do pencils work? What transfers the graphite to the paper? Mr. English?" Jake hummed, quickly turnining his attention away from the window. "Oh...er...friction..?" He sounded a little unsure but when professor nodded he gave a small sigh of relief.

Dirk internally sighed as his model moved. He glanced down at the rough sketch. It was at a bit of an awkward side angle but Dirk thought it looked alright. He had yet to erase the sketch lines so the small build of his model could be seen along with the darker lines of the models clothes, that being a hoodie and a pair of jeans- which was pretty surprising. Very few drawings Dirk had done of this model had jeans. Then again, it was getting colder outside and all. He didn't have much of a cold tolerance either. 

In the drawing his model had an elbow on the desk, his free arm resting against it while he rested his head against his hand. His legs were crossed and he was sitting at the edge of his chair. Dirk hadn't quite finished the dark hair, face, or made any small details but it was still pretty easy to see that his model had been Jake- as it often was. It wasn't in a creepy way, Jake knew about it. He had drawings of all of his friends, just mostly Jake. He justified it by saying that he saw Jake more often than he did the girls, but even in classes they all had together, Dirk's attention tended to wander over to Jake more often than not.

While the professor continued to lecture and Jake didn't return to his previous pose, Dirk looked through his sketchbook, taking notes on what sounded important in a separate notebook; not that this one didn't have plenty of doodles as well. Most of the drawings were in class sketches he fixed up later on, but his second favorite was one he'd drawn during the summer. A group picture he'd drawn of him, Roxy, Jane and Jake over Christmas break took first place.

Jake was out of country, visiting family back in England, and wouldn't be back for another month. The two still talked everyday over pesterchum and Jake would often take pictures of places he was in when he traveled and sent them to Dirk. Dirk's favorite was one of Jake himself, not some place. He was beaming, standing in front of the skull of a dinosaur at some museum, a Jurassic Park t-shirt on that nerd. While cool, that wasn't what Dirk had drawn. He had just drawn Jake, beaming, not caring about the background. Roxy had smirked and waggled her eyebrows when she came across the picture. She'd often swipe his sketchbook to see what he'd been working on. Dirk would simply roll his eyes and give her a playful shove.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, most people having already packed up their stuff, bolted for the door. This had been the final hour of the school day after all. Jake made his way over to Dirk while he closed up his sketchbook and tucked his belongings away in his backpack, standing up and slinging it over his shoulder as the two made their way out of the classroom and into the hectic hallways.

"Roxy said you were staring again," Jake spoke up, glancing at Dirk with a small smile on his face. "It's not staring, I was observing. Staring makes it sound way less creepy dude." Jake laughed and Dirk allowed himself a grin. "Either way, that means you were drawing." Knowing what Jake was leading up to Dirk fished out his sketchbook and handed it to the shorter male. He smiled and began looking through it for things he hadn't seen or shown before. "May I ask why it is you draw me so often?" Dirk gave a shrug, glancing down at the other. "You're in a lot of my classes, I see you a lot, you're cute. You're pretty much a sketch artists dream, dude." A faint pink crept into the others cheeks, who gave a small hum in response. "You flatter me..." "I'm only answering your question." Jake cleared his throat and handed Dirk his sketchbook back before going to get his keys. "Am I driving you home so you can drop off your stuff and get what you need, then taking you back to my place or are you going to come over later?" "It shouldn't take me long to get what I need and I doubt Bro will care." Jake nodded, unlocking his Jeep and hopping into the drivers seat as Dirk got into the front seat next to him.

The drive to Dirks apartment was a short one, and Jake parked so he could wait for Dirk to get what he needed and come back. Dirk had packed up most of what he would need before he'd left for school so it was really just a matter of dropping his school stuff off then grabbing that. He did make sure he brought his sketchbook though, he didn't want Bro going through it again. He still hasn't stop calling Jake his muse. "So, how long will you be hanging out with your muse?" Dirk rolled his eyes. "I'll probably see you late Sunday." "Oh, the whole weekend there while grandma Harley's out of town?" Dirk groaned, stopping at the door. "It's not a-" "I'm glad I haven't got to worry about you knocking anyone up, but be safe, use protection, blah, blah, blah." Dirk was suddenly very glad Jake had not come in with him, his face flushed with a dark red. "We aren't going to be doing anything like that!" Dirk could still hear Bro snickering as he left the apartment.

"Ready?" Jake asked as Dirk got back into the Jeep. With a nod from him Jake was pulking out of the parking lot and heading to his house. Dirk knew he'd have to be forward with Jake about his crush on him at some point, but now wasn't the time. For now he just wanted to listen to him defend his movies while kicking his ass at Mario Kart. He wasn't going to let his crush get in the way of the fact that they were friends. They were only in their junior year after all. Dirk still had time to get his feelings straight...well, not straight, but in order before talking to Jake. He didn't want rejection to make things awkward. Dirk was pulled from his thoughts as Jake pulled into the driveway and spoke up. "Well, my grandma won't be home all weekend, so we don't have to worry about keeping it down when she would normally head off to bed." He trailed off as he turned off the Jeep and hopped out, getting out his house key while Dirk followed behind him, ready for the usual of video games, movies, and junk food until they both passed out.


	5. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadstuck; short, Jake doesn't deal with loss well. This is actually something my friend wrote up, but she doesn't have an account and gave me permission to post it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide, depression

"Jake...It's over. You can put the gun down now." John spoke softly, slowly approaching Jake. Jake was wide eyed, holding the gun tightly and aiming where his target had been moments before. Now it was sprawled out on the floor, red blood pooling underneath the limp body. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he slowly lowered the gun. He thought this would make things better, that he would feel better, but it couldn't change the fact that Dirk is gone. Jane walked over, gently placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. "He'd be so proud of you..." Jake looked down at his feet, not giving any sort of response. His gaze wandered to the gun, still in hand, and he spoke softly. "I want to see him again..." Jane bit her lip, glancing back to the others for help. "You will one day Jake...But now- Jake!!!" Jake had raised the gun again, this time it's aim was on himself. A gunshot rang out and the gun fell to the ground with a clatter, everything went black.

Jake slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but once they did he was beaming. He ran over and hugged Dirk tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. After a little while longer Dirk let go of Jake, gently pushing him back slightly before kissing him softly. Jake kissed back but it was short lived as Dirk soon broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together. "Not yet pumpkin." He whispered softly and Jake felt reality tugging him back to consciousness.

There was a steady beep and soft murmuring, the murmurs quickly going silent as Jake cracked his eyes open. He frowned, placing his blurry surroundings as a hospital room. It seemed most everyone had piled themselves into this little room. Jake looked confused, eyes landing on his bandaged hand. "We sort of panicked when you raised your gun...Roxy shot your hand to get you to drop it." Everything came back to Jake in a tsunami of emotions and he didn't look at anyone. "...How are you feeling?" Jake didn't answer right away, but spoke quietly after an agonizing silence. "You should've let me pull the trigger."


End file.
